


Mr. Quasi-Perfezione

by EneriMess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EneriMess/pseuds/EneriMess
Summary: Un missing moment rubato a Shiro e Adam ai tempi della Garrison.





	Mr. Quasi-Perfezione

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per il Cow-T, prima settimana, Missione Speciale  
> Prompt: Dita sporche  
> Numero parole: 421  
> Rating: Safe

Sentendo qualcuno schiarirsi la gola alle proprie spalle, Shiro si alzò di istinto e, concentrato com’era, diede una bella botta al cofano dell’hoverbike. Si tenne ben stretto tra le labbra il gemito di dolore per una questione di principio: succedeva tutte le volte e non aveva ancora imparato. Si meritava di fare la figura dell’idiota davanti a chiunque fosse venuto a cercarlo.

«Puoi anche bestemmiare, non mi scandalizzo» fu la risposta ai suoi pensieri, di una pacatezza che rasentava la rassegnazione, come se il proprietario della voce spingesse per una reazione del genere.

Shiro sorrise prima ancora di voltarsi e tirarsi su completamente - e con più cautela, riemergendo dal motore anteriore.

«Ah, giusto, il comandate Takashi Perfezione Shirogane è impeccabile nel linguaggio pure quando non è in servizio» sbottò Adam, e ancora una volta, le parole non furono venate dal tono che ci si sarebbe aspettato, ma da una non troppo sottile esasperazione.

Shiro ridacchiò.

«Lascio spazio ad altre cose quando non sono in servizio, tipo...» e gli fu sufficiente un passo per eliminare la distanza tra di loro, ma a pochi istanti dalla meta, Adam lo spinse indietro con fermezza, piantandogli una mano sul petto e sgusciando dal suo abbraccio prima che si chiudesse intorno alle sue spalle.

Shiro rimase ancora più spaesato quando gli fu buttato in faccia un asciugamano a coprirgli la visuale sull’espressione da “Non credo proprio” del compagno.

«Sei incredibile. Sei un signore quando si tratta di non imprecare, ma poi pensi di toccarmi con quelle dita sporche di grasso? Non ci provare» sottolineò, incrociando le braccia ma senza andarsene. Aspettò che Shiro finisse di pulirsi con la pasta lavamini e l’acqua del secchio che si era preparato per quando avesse concluso con la manutenzione dell’hoverbike, mentre se la rideva per conto proprio neanche Adam gli avesse raccontato una barzelletta.

«Vuole ispezionarle, signore?» lo scimmiottò Shiro rialzandosi e mostrandogli per bene le mani, con la pelle di nuovo immacolata e le maniche arrotolate fino ai gomiti a mostrare per bene anche gli avambracci. «Ho il permesso di avvicinarmi ora?»

Adam replicò inarcando prima un sopracciglio - perché doveva tenere fede alla sua fama di “persona orribile che giudica ogni tua azione”, come Matt amava dire di lui - per poi sollevare anche un angolo della bocca.

«Permesso negato.»

Di fronte al broncio dell’eroe della Garrison, fu Adam stavolta a fare un passo ed entrare nello spazio personale di Shiro, tra le sue braccia ancora alte.

«Riposo, soldato» sussurrò, prima di chiudere gli occhi e baciarlo.


End file.
